Lightning Strikes Twice
by DreamingToThis
Summary: Four characters, four points-of-view. How in the world is this going to work? *PG for some language*
1. Seneca I

**Chapter 1: Seneca**

    For a long time, we were normal. Nor. Mal. Well, okay, at least as normal as a family of witches and wizards can be. Not only that, but we were rich. I'll be the first to admit I was spoiled. Not rotten, but definitely spoiled. One of the oldest magical families in the U.S., we could trace our lineage back to the first known American Indian tribes on this land. We are true Americans, thank you. 

    So, we led fairly uneventful lives. Until Voldemort came back to his full power. That was when my father decided that, as purebloods, we were above muggle-borns and all that. I never accepted that and never will. Unfortunately, I was only thirteen and so without much say in the matter. My father became the first American to join the Dark Lord's ranks. 

    The summer after my third year at the Midwest Institute for Magical Children ("Gifted" Children to the outside world), my father planned a trip for us overseas to Lord V.'s home base. We'd be staying at some family's manor – the Malsomethingorothers. Yippy skippy and all that crap. 

    We arrived at the manor (I won't bore you with all the little details of the trip) in fairly silent conditions. I had accused my father of ruining my life and wouldn't even look at him; my step-mother and brother refused to take sides. Mr. Malfoy (I learned the name on the way over. My father thought it was important. Whatever.) met us at the gates. The boy standing next to him looked to be about my brother's age, seventeen. 

    The adults exchanged pleasantries then introduced the sons. My father ignored my existence, not that I cared. I would have gotten away from all presentations unscathed if it hadn't been for that damn Draco kid. "Who's that?" He nodded his head in my direction while I just glared at him. 

    "That," my father said, glancing at me quickly, "is my daughter Seneca." Draco's eyes flashed with surprise for a milli-second before settling back into their emotionless state. He knew something I didn't, and that bugged me. I mulled this over while we walked up to the house. By the time we got into the entrance hall, I was highly irritated. 

    We were shown to our rooms by two adorable little house-elves. Yes, I do happen to think house-elves are cute. Does that make me strange? Probably. Anyway, I checked out my brother Lucan's room first. It was striking, done up in shades of black and gray. My room was next. 

    The room was probably big enough to house three full-grown elephants with room to spare. Midnight blue curtains hung on three of the walls to hide the brick that the whole house was made of. A four-poster bed—large enough to get lost in with silvery curtains on every side—stood tall in one corner of the room. The plush carpet was an icy, dark blue; I didn't understand that, but there it was. A small table sat next to the bed with a giant dresser on the opposite wall, both done in a dark red-tinted wood to match the bed's frame. The entire wall opposite the door was a single, long window seat. The seat itself was upholstered in the same flowing silver as the bed's curtains; the curtains for the windows matched the midnight hangings on the walls. All in all, I fell in love at first sight. 

    "Wow, Sen, I think someone likes you." Lucan was standing just behind me in the doorway. "Did you see Karly and Dad's place? They've got a whole freakin' suite! Bedroom, bathroom, living room, and all done in maroon and ivory. It's amazing!" 

    These statements struck a chord in me. What exactly were we doing here? "But we had all this at home, Luke." I wondered quietly to myself if Lucan knew the same secret Draco did. When I faced him, there was a definite glint of almost-guilt in his eyes. "What are you guys hiding from me?" 

    He sighed in defeat. "I never can hide anything from you, can I? I wish I could tell you Sen, but I can't. Dad will tell you when he's ready." 

    "Oh, of course. Can't do anything without dear Father's permission," I replied scornfully. "Shit, Luke, when did he become the stupid freakin' dictator? Why do we have to be here? I wish he would just, like, go die or something and leave us alone!" I turned and stalked to the other side of the room, so I didn't see Lucan's reaction to my statement. 

    Flopping down on the window seat, I hastily wiped the tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "Sen, I know you're upset." Lucan sighed as he sat next to me and slipped his arm around my shoulders. "But there's no denying that Father has changed. I don't know what he'd do if he found out I told you." 

    "You're right, Luke. I'm not really mad at you, y'know. This whole situation just kinda sucks." I wiped my eyes one more time and settled into Luke. Before I even thought twice about it, I was sound asleep. 


	2. Lucan I

**Chapter 2: Lucan**

    We'd been at the Manor a week before Seneca and Dad even dared to really acknowledge each other's presence. Meanwhile, Seneca and I had been hanging out a lot with Draco. He wasn't too horrible once you got past the cold-as-ice shell and fairly constant sneer. 

    Three weeks were left until the start of the Hogwarts term. Dad had had us enrolled just after we arrived here, and we three kids were gearing up for a trip to Diagon Alley to buy our school supplies. Seneca was excited, to say the least, about the prospect of getting to actually buy school books. 

    "Can you believe it, Luke? We actually get to go to Hogwarts! I heard the curriculum there is much more advanced than Midwest, which is awesome 'cause I was starting to get royally bored over there." I forgot to mention that; Seneca is smart. She got top grades but never studied. It was frustrating for a student like me who studied constantly and barely passed for average. 

    I opened my mouth to tell Seneca to calm herself down, but I never got the chance. "Are you two ready to go?" Draco asked, peering around the doorframe. Without waiting for an answer, he turned and walked away again. Seneca simply smiled, grabbed my hand, and walked to the door. 

    We landed, by Floo Powder, in a small and dismal tavern called the Leaky Cauldron. Cheery. Before I had much of a chance to look around, Draco was leading us to a small alley out the back. He was showing Seneca exactly how to get into Diagon Alley by the time I got back there. 

    "Just use the tip of your wand and tap right . . . there," he instructed as he pointed at one particular brick. Seneca tapped the wall then grinned and giggled as the bricks peeled back to reveal the Alley. I have to confess that it was really cool. Very impressive. 

    Seneca soon ran off by herself with the pocketful of money Karly had given her. I knew she could take care of herself, but it always made me nervous when she did that. Truthfully, I was probably the only one in the family that really watched out for her. Karly and Dad just didn't care that much. "You worry about her, don't you?" Draco's voice broke me out of my thoughts. 

    "All the time," I sighed as we walked on. I think he understood, as far as he was able at least. I think he was becoming fairly attached to Seneca himself. Which was good, considering the situation. "She's smart enough, but she is still only 13. And she's been so sheltered all her life." 

    We wandered around for a while, buying all real necessities first. First for me was new robes. Back at Midwest, we'd been allowed to wear any color robes we wanted so I didn't have any black ones. After that, we stocked up on basic potions ingredients then headed to the bookstore. 

    "Have you though about what house you want to be in?" Draco asked me as we scanned the shelves. I knew he was in Slytherin. I knew my father was hoping for me to be the same. I wasn't sure exactly what I wanted, though. 

    I continued scanning book spines, occasionally pulling one that I needed, while I replied. "Not really sure yet. I've read about all of them, but I can't decide which one seems right. It certainly won't be Gryffindor, that's for sure." First because Dad would probably kill me. Second because I wasn't brave or courageous in any way. 

    "Good. You wouldn't want to be in Gryffindor anyway." Hearing the pure malice in Draco's voice, I glanced over at him. He was glaring in the general direction of three kids around our age: two guys, a redhead and a black-haired shorter one, and a girl with a light brown ponytail. "Harry Potter and his followers. All devoted Gryffindors." 

    Harry Potter. Now that was interesting. As Americans, we'd heard of him but didn't exactly study him. He was mentioned once or twice in our history books and that was that. Voldemort the first time around had nothing to do with the U.S. I looked at Harry Potter more closely. He seemed tired, worn, older than his age. Made me almost grateful for my life. 

    "You're not changing your mind, are you?" I drew myself out of the reverie and looked back at Draco. He was smirking at me with laughter dancing in his over-cast gray eyes. Hey, at least I could provide some amusement. 

    "What? Good Lord, no. I was just . . . thinking . . . about stuff." Draco continued laughing at me. "Shut-up! Let's just get our crap and get out of here." As soon as all our books were paid for, both of us headed for the door. Unfortunately, only one of us got there. 

    I noticed suddenly that Draco was no longer behind me. I looked around the shop to see him exchanging comments with Potter and friends. This was certainly not going to be pleasant. All three guys were looking ready to kill while the girl was trying to pull her friends away. Then, two things happened at once: Draco and the other two guys pulled out their wands, and Seneca walked into the store. 

    Shit. 


	3. Draco I

**Chapter 3-Draco**

    I don't know what exactly made me stop and taunt the three. Force of habit, possibly. Whatever the reason, the point is that I did stop to mock them. I don't remember any of the verbal exchange, but it didn't take long before they were pissed enough to pull out their wands. 

    Before I could even start forming the words to throw my first curse, however, I heard a voice that stopped me cold. "Draco, don't!" Seneca was yelling at me, and I felt strangely inclined to listen to her. Damn, I was going soft. "Il Signore buono(1)! What are you doing?" 

    I didn't reply, but I did tuck my wand away. Potter and Weasley both lowered their own wands. "Seneca, just calm down," Lucan interjected. Thank the stars for older brothers that can control angry little sisters. "I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation for this." Well, there went that. 

    Fortunately, Seneca exploded before I had to attempt a reply. "Calma? Calmarsi! Draco di cominciare l'equivalente magico di una rivolta, e lei si aspetta c'è una spiegazione ragionevole! La destra, Luke(2)." Too bad I didn't speak a word of Italian. I shot a questioning look at Lucan who simply shook his head then turned to answer Seneca. 

    "Lei fanno una scena(3)." She opened her mouth to protest, but he held up a hand and immediately quieted her. "So che loro avrebbe fatto probabilmente più di una scena ma ciò è sopra adesso. Lei l'ha fermato. Lasciamo afferra appena Draco e prende la casa, l'okay(4)?" It was such a soothing voice; even the Weasel seemed slightly calmed by it. 

    Unfortunately, Lucan's last comment just seemed to upset her more. "It's not home, Luke. It will never be home," Seneca replied in a dangerously low voice before turning and walking out of the shop. 

    "What in the hell just happened, Lucan?" I knew she was saying that Malfoy Manor was not her home. I respected that fact. Other than that, however, I was lost. I hated being lost. I was the kind of person who always had to know exactly what was going on. Guess I was out of luck on this one. 

    Lucan simply shrugged and walked out, expecting me to follow him. Which I did. Seneca was waiting just outside for us. The tips of her blond hair, which had a cool charm on them to change color to fit her moods, were blazing red. She was really mad. "Seneca," Lucan started. 

    "Shut-up, Luke. I'm not dealing with this right now. Let's just get back to the house we're currently staying at so I can hide in the room prepared for me and pretend the world doesn't exist." With those words, Seneca stormed off towards the Leaky Cauldron. 

    Lucan sighed despondently as he watched her walk away. "If only you could do that," he said quietly. Seeing my confused glance, he continued. "Father is planning on telling her tonight about the whole deal. Y'know, with the agreement between our fathers." 

    That statement caused my step to falter. "She doesn't know yet?" Lucan shook his head. That was very, very bad. Actually, it was just wrong. "I thought that was why she was glaring at me when you first got here." I guess that meant she just didn't like me then. Damn. 

    "I hate this, y'know. I hate that he's putting her into this situation. I hate that Karly won't stop it. I hate that I know the moment he tells her she'll totally freak out, and there's nothing I can do to stop that." He shook his head and continued walking. 

    I wish I knew what to say to him, but I had no clue. I've never had friends on this level before. Hell, the closest things I've had were Crabbe and Goyle. Them following my every command like mindless, trained dogs wasn't exactly my idea of a solid friendship. So, instead of saying something stupid in this situation, I said nothing at all. Who said I had no common sense? 

~~~~~ 

1- Good Lord!  
2- Calm down? Calm down! Draco's about to start the magical equivalent of a riot, and you expect there's a reasonable explanation! Right, Luke.  
3- You're making a scene.  
4- I know they probably would have made more of a scene, but that's over now. You stopped it. Let's just grab Draco and get home, okay?  



	4. Hermione I

**Chapter 4-Hermione**

    Well, that was odd. Malfoy was not only hanging around Americans, but he actually listened to the girl. The little 13, maybe 14, year old girl actually ordered Malfoy around. And he listened. My mind was certainly not grasping this concept well. 

    Harry and Ron, meanwhile, were rambling about how they'd almost gotten Malfoy this time. But I wasn't worried about that. The two obviously-siblings were American without a doubt, yet they'd spoken perfect Italian. So what were they doing in England? "Are you okay, Hermione?" Ron suddenly asked. 

    "What? Oh, yes, of course. Just thinking about things." I offered up a smile to show I actually was paying attention to them and continued walking behind. Of course, I tuned them out again when their talk turned to Quidditch. That's why it took me so long to notice someone was trying to catch up with us. 

    "Hey! Wait up!" the girl from the shop was yelling. As if with one mind, the three of us turned to face her. If that intimidated her, it didn't show as she continued grinning. "Listen, I just wanted to apologize for Draco and the scene we made. He can be such an immature idiot when his mind is set on it." 

    That comment earned a small smile from me, but Ron and Harry seemed set on testing her. "If he's such a prat, why are you hanging around him?" 

    The question caused the girl's smile to twist into a bitter smirk. "Ah, of course . . . Well, you'd have to ask my dear father that question. He's the one that dragged us all the way over here." She said 'father' like it left a dirty taste in her mouth. After that, her grin returned. "Anyway, my name's Seneca." 

    "My name's Hermione. That's Harry and Ron," I replied, pointing to each guy in turn. That was when the gray-ish tips of her hair brightened to a dark, golden yellow. "That was really amazing! How did you get your hair to change like that?" I asked in genuine awe. 

    "Oh, that. It's just a charm I looked up a while ago. The only problem is that it changes with moods, so I can never hide how I'm really feeling. Lucan, my brother, makes good use of that fact." She paused and glanced at her watch, a typical silver muggle watch. 

    At that same time, I saw Harry glance at the books in Seneca's hands. I'd seen them earlier, distinctive fourth year Hogwarts books. "So, are you going to be going to Hogwarts this year?" Harry asked. It didn't seem possible, but Seneca's grin actually widened. 

    "Yup! I'm so excited, too. I'm gonna be in fourth year, and Lucan's gonna be in seventh. I've heard that Hogwarts is more advanced than Midwest, my old school, and I can't wait to get started." The obvious love of learning shone from her eyes as she spoke. Ahh, a kindred soul. 

    Seneca looked at her watch one more time and gasped. "Oh, crap! Listen, it's been great ya'll, but I gotta jet. See ya later!" She turned and began running before we had the chance to reply. 

    "She was quite a strange one, wasn't she?" Ron commented once she was out of sight. Harry and I nodded silently, still reeling from the sudden departure. Then, we all turned and continued our trek through Diagon Alley. 

    Since we'd decided to stay for a few days, like a before-school final vacation, we took our time wandering through the stores. Ron had taken to working for Fred and George during the summers and probably had more money on him than Harry or me. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was quite successful, to say the least. 

    It struck me then how normal the three of us really were. Despite everything we had been (and still were going) through with Voldemort, we'd managed to live as basically typical teenagers. Truthfully, I liked that fact. I didn't need to be extraordinary in any way to stay happy. 

    "I, personally, cannot wait for this year to be over," Ron was saying when I finally tuned back in. Apparently, we were heading back in the general direction of the Leaky Cauldron. The guys were aching for supper. "Fred and George have asked me to be general manager of the store they're going to be opening in Hogsmeade, so I have that all set up." 

    Harry was just as set in his plans for after graduation. "Auror training starts almost immediately after school lets out," he said as we sat at a small table to eat. "I won't exactly get a lot of time to relax before I'm so brutally shoved into the 'real world'." 

    Ron and I both grinned at that. Our teachers for the past year had been pushing us to prepare for "the real world." The "real world" wouldn't be kind. The "real world" was ready to tear our heads off then hang our bodies by our entrails from signs proclaiming "R.I.P. weaklings!" Okay, so the teachers hadn't actually said that last one, but that's what they made it seem like. We had to be prepared. 

    So, what was I going to do after graduation? No idea. 


	5. disclaimer

Hmm… Perhaps I should have done this before I uploaded all those chapters… *shrugs* Eh, whatever. Welcome to my newest story!

Disclaimer: None of 'em are mine. Except Seneca, Lucan, and their parents. And the plot. The plot is absolutely mine, what little of it there is.

Anywayz, I think those are all formalities out of the way. Enjoy!


	6. Seneca II

_A.N.- So, here are the next four chapters. Not much else to say. Enjoy! _

Thank you's: Lissa (Four reviews! Thank you! Oh, and I am very much aware of how great a friend Andrea is, believe me. *smiles*)_ and Natzlin. And mucho thanks to Andrea, per usual, for all her help and support._

**Chapter 5-Seneca**

    My general plan of ignoring the world's existence never took shape. I was called immediately to my father's room once I'd gotten back to the Manor. I knocked on his door then entered without waiting for a reply. "You wanted something, Father?" Maybe it was my slightly mocking tone that made his eyes flash like that.  
    Nah.  
    "Seneca, come in and sit down. We have something that needs to be discussed, sweetie." Did he just call me "sweetie"? Oh, ewww! Gag me with a blunt-ended lance! That pathetic excuse for a man lost all rights to that the second he'd accepted that cursed brand on his arm.  
    He took a deep breath, and I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "As an American, you must know that I don't have a lot of power over here. Something has come up to change that, though. Seneca, I have promised you to Lucius's son to form a crucial bond between our families. You and Draco will marry soon after you are done with school."  
    My mind was not processing this well. Married? Me? But I was only 13! Surely this wasn't legal. He had said we would wait until after school, but that was beside the point. "No. Forget it. There is absolutely no way I'll marry Draco. I won't accept an arranged marriage."  
    "You will accept it, and you will go through with it when the time comes. Don't disobey me, Seneca." At that moment, for the first time in my life, I was afraid of my father. Did that prevent me from speaking? Nooo. That would have just been too easy.  
    "Of course, how could I forget? It's all about you, isn't it, Father?" I replied scornfully. "You need more power, more hold, more control. Doesn't matter if you destroy your family to get there. Who are they compared to you anyway?"  
    The next second, I was on the floor. The whole left side of my face was burning. He'd hit me. My father, who used to tell me fairy tales and sing me to sleep, had hit me hard enough to leave me spinning. Screw this. I was leaving once and for all.  
    I was in the hall and running for my room before the decision had even fully formed. Thankfully, my father wasn't following. Without even realizing it, I had started crying. Scalding tears were burning paths down my cheeks.  
    Once in my room with the door firmly locked behind me, I began throwing as many clothes as possible in an over-large duffle bag. The money I'd been saving for as long as I could remember was thrown into a drawstring pouch then shoved into the bag. It was a considerable amount of money since both Lucan and I received sizable allowances every week.  
    He wasn't doing this to me. I wouldn't let him. Not to my life. I scribbled a note to Luke and left it on my bed. He'd be the only one to come looking for me. After that, I threw some Floo Powder into the flames of my handy-dandy personal fireplace and sent myself to the Leaky Cauldron. I could get a room there, at least for the night. Maybe more.  
    The place was way crowded. My luck that I happened to arrive in the middle of their dinner hour. I also received quite a few odd stares, probably due to the monster bruise I could feel developing on my face. Hermione, Harry, and Ron were sitting at a small table in the corner, and I walked away quickly to avoid them. I just knew they would start asking questions I didn't want to answer.  
    "I need a room please. Just for tonight." The man behind the bar asked no questions; he took my money, handed me a key, and motioned to the stairs in the corner. Excellent. The number on my key said 13, so I found the corresponding door and entered the room.  



	7. Lucan II

**Chapter 6-Lucan**

    "Seneca?" As soon as I walked into her room, I knew she was gone. She had a very distinctive presence, and it just wasn't there anymore. Instead, a piece of powder blue paper was lying on her bed. Not a good sign. 

_Dear Luke,  
_

    I haven't left yet, but I miss you already! I have to leave, Lucan. You know why. You've known for a long time, haven't you? I'm not mad at you, though. Tell Draco it's nothing against him, either. If I accepted arranged marriages, marrying him wouldn't be a horrible thing. But I don't, so whatever. I can't tell you where I'm going. Mostly because I don't know yet but also because that would be making it too easy for Father to find me. I'll write to you lots though. And I'll see you in three weeks at Hogwarts, right? 

Luv ya alwayz,  
Seneca 

    I sank slowly to the bed, wondering what in the world I was going to do. Father couldn't find out yet, that was for sure. She needed more time to truly make an escape. "Gods, Sen, how am I supposed to deal with this?" I muttered, still staring at the later in my hands.  
    "Lucan? Where are you?" Draco's voice drifted in from the hall. He should probably know about this, definitely.  
    "I'm in Seneca's room. Come in here for a minute," I called out to him. A second later, he walked in through the door. "Before you even ask, Sen's gone. She ran away." I could say it, but I certainly wasn't accepting it. She was really, truly, actually gone. Unreal.  
    Draco simply chuckled softly. "She took it that well, huh?" I wasn't amused. "Sorry, I know it's not funny. It's just that, well, your sister's got guts. I don't think the child of a Death Eater has ever dared to run away before. It's unheard of."  
    He had a point, but I didn't care. "Listen, we can't let my father find out. He'd hunt her down, and I can't guarantee she'd make it back alive." That was my biggest worry. Not necessarily that Father would kill her, but that she would rather kill herself than come back to this life.  
    "You're right. I know you're right. Now what are you planning to do about it?" I shrugged, still not sure I could come up with any kind of plan. Draco just smirked. "You won't be able to hide it for long. Tonight only, most likely. Just tell your father she was so upset by his decision that she already went to bed and doesn't want to be disturbed."  
    Oh. Yeah. Why couldn't I think of that? "Draco, you are a life-saver. Literally. If Sen were here, she'd be thanking you, too."  
    Draco held up a hand to silence me. "Don't thank me yet. Your father could still find her after he figures it out, and we'll all be dead then," he said grimly. She wouldn't get caught; I was quite confident in her abilities to stay hidden. One time, when she was only eight, she ran away for a week and a half. No one could find her, and she came home only when she felt like it. She'd be okay.  



	8. Draco II

**Chapter 7-Draco**

    The girl amazed me, to put it lightly. Oh sure, I'd known a lot of kids who'd contemplated running away at one time or another. She'd actually done it, though. Could she make it for three weeks on her own? I wouldn't put it past her.  
    Dinner was a silent affair. Seneca's father had been less than pleased over her "refusal" to come out of her room, but he also took it as a sign she was starting to accept the decision. Oh, if only he knew. . . Truthfully, I found the whole situation mildly amusing.  
    I was called to my father's office later that evening. I didn't go right away, simply because I didn't want to. Couldn't give him the idea I actually respected the death-eating bastard. Besides, whatever he wanted probably wasn't pleasant. That didn't exactly inspire a person to jump right on task.  
    Father was absolutely delighted with me, of course, when I finally showed. "So glad you could make it, Draco." Condescending creep. Please don't let this be anything important that will last too long. "I trust that I didn't interrupt anything."  
    "Of course not, Father. Would I be here if there were anything better to do?" I smirked. It was just too easy to annoy that man. "Was there anything in particular you wanted?"  
    He glared at me as he spoke. "You have won the girl's trust, have you not?" I wanted to scream at him, tell him that she had a name; instead, I nodded quietly. Wouldn't do to piss him off to the point of no return. Not yet, at least. "She has been kept in the dark about the arrangement."  
    It was a statement for the most part, but he expected an answer. "I believe her father told her earlier which is why she has locked herself in her room." Or run away, but who really wanted to bring that up? I had to at least give Seneca the chance to really get away.  
    "You find this amusing. You're looking forward to breaking that rebellion in her." Her strong character was what actually drew me to Seneca. I think it's what took a lot of people in. But, again, I couldn't tell him that. He studied me for another minute, perhaps looking for some flaw he could gleefully point out. Finally, "You may go." I went. Quickly.  
    _Forget it, Draco. The man is an idiot. Always has been and always will be. Get over it._ "Damn," I muttered, finally realizing what I was doing. Telling myself not to think about it was causing me to think more about it.  
    I eventually got to my room without actually realizing that's where I'd been heading and collapsed onto my bed. _Whatever you do, Seneca, don't get caught. I don't think any of us will escape if you do_, was my last thought before drifting off to sleep.  



	9. Hermione II

**Chapter 8-Hermione**

    I'd been surprised when Seneca walked in alone. I'd been even more so when she'd gotten a key and walked up to the rooms. She hadn't looked in the mood to talk, so I hadn't bothered calling to her. I did make a mental note, however, to talk to her later.   
    Harry and Ron hadn't noticed her at all, which was a good thing. They'd have wanted to investigate immediately, question the poor girl until she was crying for mercy. She didn't need to be subjected to that. "I'm still wondering about Malfoy and Seneca," Harry stated.  
    I started, not even realizing the conversation had been headed in that direction. "There's nothing to really wonder about, is there?" Harry looked at me. Neither he nor Ron had thought I was listening. I ignored the looks and continued. "Just because he's nice to one girl doesn't mean it will become a habit."  
    "So he's really that bad, huh?" The boys stared in shock at Seneca standing behind me. I quickly covered my surprise and looked back at her. She hardly noticed. "I knew he was kinda snobby, but I never imagined it went beyond that. Mind if I sit with ya'll?"  
    We all agreed, and she sat at the empty side of the table between me and Ron and across from Harry. Her hair was parted on the side and covered the whole left side of her face. A small movement, though, gave a glimpse of the dark bruise discoloring most of her upper cheek. "What happened, Seneca?" Harry asked, obviously noting the same thing.  
    Her hand flew up to cover her face, almost un-consciously. "I- it's nothing. Just- don't worry about it. It's a long story that you guys don't need to get tangled up in. One big, twisted mess no one deserves." Her voice sounded haunted and tired. Too much experience in too little time.  
    The subject was dropped after that as we moved onto other topics. Seneca told us a bit more about her family, and we all talked about ours. Eventually, though, the conversation got back around to what we were all doing at the Leaky Cauldron. "Well, we're here for a mini-vacation before school. What are you here for?" I asked her.  
    "Me?" Seneca smiled bitterly. "I ran away. My father finally did something that I could never deal with or forgive him for." The angry fire in her eyes started dying, and she sighed in resignation. "So I'm here for tonight. Tomorrow I'll be somewhere else. In three weeks, I'll get to Hogwarts. That's the general plan, at least."  
    We were all taken aback at that confession. This 13-year-old girl was planning to take on the world, completely alone, for three whole weeks. That didn't seem right. "Where exactly are you planning to stay for those three weeks?" Ron, thanks to his constant watching over Ginny, knew how to take care of younger kids.  
    Doubt flashed in Seneca's deep brown eyes. She didn't know any better than we did, which was a scary thought. I don't know what exactly possessed me, but I opened my mouth without completely thinking about it. A first for me. "You can come and stay at my house."  
    Harry and Ron both looked at me like I was fully insane. Seneca seemed as if she wanted to accept but still had some doubts. At first I thought I was going to regret the hasty offer. Who wouldn't, really? I realized, however, that it was a perfectly reasonable suggestion. She needed to escape the wizarding world, after all.  
    The four of us talked for a while, discussing all the possibilities open to Seneca. There weren't many. Eventually, we decided she would stay with me for a week and a half then go to Ron's for the week and a half after that. Harry wanted to volunteer but knew that, the Dursleys being how they were, that wasn't an option.  
    Soon after that, we all headed up to our rooms. I couldn't wait to get the seemingly endless day over. "So I suppose this means we're cutting our vacation short?" Harry asked somewhat sadly. He didn't want to go back to the Dursleys' yet. I didn't blame him.  
    "I don't see why. You and Ron can stay for the last couple days. Do whatever it is you two do when I'm not around. Go get into trouble or something." I smiled at them as the wheels in their heads started turning. Maybe I shouldn't have added that last statement.  
    "We'll do our best, 'Mione," Ron laughed as they walked into their room. I simply shook my head and walked into my own room.  



	10. Seneca III

**Chapter 9- Seneca**

_Dear Lucan,_

_Tell Draco I say hi, 'kay? Strange as it seems, I'm missing him too. Just wanted to write and tell you that I'm fine. Tomorrow morning I'll be leaving this current establishment for somewhere else. I'll be safe, I promise. Tell Karly that I'm okay and that she shouldn't worry about me. Tell Father to go die._

_I'll try to write every few days to keep you posted. I know you're worried, and it's the least I could do to ease your mind just a little. I'll really and truly be okay at this place I'm going, though._

_Amarlo per sempre(2),_

_Seneca_

I sent the letter off using one of the owls provided by the inn. Although it was a bit repetitive at parts, it got my general point across. Lucan would be worried no matter what I said, but it would be worse if he never heard from me. Hence, the little note to settle his conscience.

My sleep that night was fairly contented. It was the first time since I'd gotten to England that this phenomenon had taken place. It almost made me giddy. I woke the next morning feeling so refreshed that I actually giggled at the sun peeking through the curtains. Laughing. Il Signore buono, I had problems. Crazy, crazy things going on.

A moment later, Hermione was knocking on my door. "Seneca, are you awake?" she called quietly. If I hadn't already been up, I never would have heard a thing.

"Yeah, I'm up. I just gotta get dressed, so I'll be out in a minute," I called back to her. I heard her footsteps retreat down the hall as I slowly dragged myself out of the bed. It was so comfortable, I was hesitant to leave. Eventually, I was up and dressed- with my bag neatly packed- and heading out the door.

I met Hermione in the restaurant-type part of the Cauldron, despite the fact we weren't staying to eat. "My house is connected to the Floo Network, so we'll be going from here. Mum and Dad will probably just be getting breakfast. We can barge in on them."

I was really getting sick of Flooing. Seriously. Four times in two days? Talk about nauseating. Maybe it was a good idea not to eat before our little journey. "After this summer, I swear I will never Floo to another place for as long as I live," I muttered as I followed Hermione through the flames to the Granger home.

Hermione briefly explained my situation by saying I was having problems at home, and they welcomed me with open arms. Scary thought. Didn't know what they were getting into, did they? A spare bedroom was set up for me on the second floor, just across the hall from Hermione.

"Seneca? I don't want to offend you or make you feel like you have to answer, but what did your father do that was so horrible?" She had turned to leave after showing my room, and I'd started to unpack my few belongings. Apparently, however, the curiosity was just too much for her.

I wasn't sure I really wanted to tell her. Would she think I was immature? Would she think I was weak and should have just sucked it up and stuck it out? Or would she actually support me? Eh, whatever. "He tried to force me into an arranged marriage. He's known my whole life that I value my independence yet he was all of a sudden promising my hand for wedded bliss."

"I'm sorry, Seneca. That is truly terrible. I don't know what I'd do if I were in that situation." The expression on her face showed me that she was actually trying to imagine herself in the scene. It certainly wasn't easy for her.

Hermione had a near perfect life. She was smart, had nice parents, great friends. It was so obvious just by watching her trying to imagine these not-so-great circumstances. "Just don't worry about it, 'kay? It's in the past, and I'm done with it. Worrying about the man formerly known as my father is not worth my precious time."

That was all we said on the subject. Over the next few days, Hermione and I got to know each other better. She was actually really cool once you got her away from her books. A dry, intelligent, almost dark humor shone through her bookworm exterior. Despite the fact she was three years older, we got along quite well.

Sometimes, I cried myself to sleep, making sure no one heard me. I missed the home I used to have and the family that used to love me. Lucan was still there, of course, but my parents were as good as dead to me. Okay, my real mother was actually dead. My step-mother had taken the place while I was only nine, though, so she counted as a parent.

Goddess, my life was so screwy. I just couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts so I could bury myself in learning. Maybe I didn't study and do homework constantly, but I loved the simple act of learning. It gave me the release I so desperately needed at that point in time.

* * *

1-Love you forever 


	11. Lucan III

**Chapter 10- Lucan**

The first two weeks without Seneca passed fairly quickly. Life at the Manor wasn't nearly as interesting once her absence settled in, but we survived. Father was furious; I'd never seen him so angry. Lucius was smug in the fact he could control his child better than Father was able.

The last week before Hogwarts was torture. Knowing that I was so close to seeing for myself that Seneca was okay was tearing me apart. Father got more upset every day that passed with no information on her location.

Finally, the day came. Not to sound overly dramatic or anything. Seneca's trunk had been shrunk to the size of my palm and tucked safely away with my things. So I'd slightly broken the underage magic law from the British ministry. Technically, however, I was still an American citizen and subject only to their underage laws. The laws that said I could do magic.

We were dropped at the train station completely without ceremony. I didn't mind even remotely. As soon as Draco and I passed through the 9 ¾ barrier, we were confronted with a group of red-heads. Plus a single blond with white tips. "Seneca!"

The blond whirled around, looking happier than I'd seen her in a while. "Luke! L'ho mancato cosí cosí, come lei crederebbe neanche(1)," she exclaimed as she threw her arms around me. "Sono stato alle case del Hermione e Ron per una settimana ed una meta ciascuno, e le loro famiglie erano cosí raffredda di tutto e tutto che ma(2)-"

"Rallentare(3), Sen!" I cut in. "I'm getting an info overload from all this stuff at once." She flashed an apologetic look at me but thankfully stayed silent. I love my sister, but the girl can talk! "I'm getting the drift that it wasn't all so horrible?"

"This thing's going to leave without you two if you don't get on right about now," Draco called from one of the train cars. Seneca and I hadn't even noticed that almost every other student was off the platform and on the train. Seneca flashed a smile at Draco then looked at me as she grabbed one side of my trunk. I took the other, and we made our way to the Hogwarts Express.

Once on the train, we had a hell of a time deciding where to sit. I wanted to sit with Draco; she wanted to stay with her new friends. Eventually, we simply decided to go our separate ways and meet up again at the school. We had to, anyway, for the "sorting." Whatever that was.

The train ride was long. That's about all I can say for it. We'd gotten a letter telling us to meet Hagrid and ride to Hogwarts with the first years. Okay. When I found out that Hagrid was a giant of a man and the first years rode in boats, I was less than pleased. Seneca laughed at me.

Walking into the entrance hall was an experience of itself. Nothing at Midwest could even compare to it. The Institute was far too early-twentieth century, no more than 75 years old at the most. Hogwarts castle was, by that first view, everything I'd imagined and more. I couldn't wait to see the rest.

By this time, the group was heading into the Great Hall led by Professor McGonagall. We reached the front of the hall to be greeted by an old hat on a stool. "When I call your name, sit down and place the hat on your head." Wow, is that where hats usually go?

The hat then sang a nifty little song, and McGonagall started listing the names. Truthfully, I didn't pay too much attention. "We have two transfer students this year. Lucan Votrian will be in Seventh Year." She looked at me, and I stepped to the stool.

As soon as the hat was on my head, it started speaking. At me. "Smart one, aren't you. A love of learning that would be valued in Ravenclaw. That isn't your dominant trait, though. Certainly not. You have definite ambition, a thirst to prove yourself. Yes, I see it now. You belong in SLYTHERIN!" At that, I took off the hat and joined Draco.

"The last sorting of tonight is Seneca Votrian. She will be in the fourth year," Professor McGonagall announced as she waved Seneca towards the stool. Seneca glanced at me hesitantly then dropped the hat on. I wished I could hear what it was saying to her.

The hall was completely silent, watching Seneca. The student body gasped as a whole when she laughed loudly, shattering the pure hush. Shortly after that, the hat made its decision. "RAVENCLAW!" Seneca grinned, set the hat back on the stool, patted it as if it were a cute puppy, and walked to a seat at the cheering table.

* * *

1-I've missed you so so much, like you wouldn't even believe

2-I stayed at Hermione's and Ron's houses for a week and a half each, and their families were so cool about everything and all that but

3-Slow down


	12. Draco III

**Chapter 11- Draco**

The rebel strikes again. I believe Seneca was the first person I'd ever seen laugh during her sorting. What had that dumb hat said to her? It didn't really matter; she was being welcomed with open arms into the Ravenclaw circle.

"Per favore, Dio(1), don't let Father hear about this," Lucan muttered as he watched her through introductions to all her new classmates. He worried too much. Their father couldn't touch her at Hogwarts.

I just looked at him and smirked. Not exactly reassuring but it was as close as I got. "Relax, Lucan. She's fine, we're fine, and she's with people who will completely accept her." At that moment, Seneca looked up at Lucan and displayed a comforting smile. He visibly loosened up.

The feast went just like the six other feasts I'd been to at school. We ate, Dumbledore made his usual announcements, and we were all dismissed to our dorms. Seneca ran up to hug Lucan and wish me goodnight before walking off with her house. Lucan and I headed to the dungeons.

I lay in bed that night thinking about many different things. These things that I could look at from the new perspective I'd achieved. No, I didn't believe I could follow Voldemort any longer. My first meeting with him had been over the summer, and he. . . I don't know. Scared me. Disgusted me. Angered me. All of the above and more.

The first thing to change was my calling muggle-borns mudbloods. It didn't matter anymore. Everything else came tumbling down after that. By the time the Votrians arrived, I'd completely changed my whole way of thinking. I'd realized that a person's origins didn't affect who he or she actually was. Surprisingly, that statement was even true for me.

Of course, I was still mostly disagreeable to people I didn't like. Potter and his gang was a prime example. I no longer cared that Weasley was a muggle-lover or that Granger was a muggle-born. I used that against them still because it's what hurt them the most. It wasn't worth my time if I couldn't damage the opposing side.

There was one other reason I didn't cut the Wonder Trio a break. One person affected every decision I made. My father. I didn't particularly care for him, nor did he expend any feelings on me. He could, however, make my life a living hell if I didn't follow the decisions he made for me. And, quite frankly, I was no "brave" Gryffindor; I couldn't stand up to him.

So, overall, my life was quite screwed over. I insulted people for beliefs I no longer held. I was dead-set on a path to the dark heart of the forest when all I really wanted to do was explore the trees. The worst part was that I had no idea how to break myself out of the chains that kept me so obedient.

Tossing and turning because I was too busy thinking all of this to sleep wasn't my idea of a great night, which is why I found myself wandering the halls at 1:30 in the morning. As I knew that many students acquired this habit, I wasn't surprised to run into a human body near the Runes classroom. I was mildly surprised who the body belonged to. "Weasley," I acknowledged the youngest fire-head.

"Malfoy." She studied me for a moment then continued. "It's only the first night. I do hope you aren't making too much trouble." The laughter in her eyes told me she was joking. With me. Perhaps I should let the Weasel know his baby sister was slightly possessed.

Until then, I could play along. "How exactly would you know I'm making trouble?"

She giggled, a rather cute (I did not just think that) sound that I certainly wasn't used to. "I wouldn't. I don't. In fact, I suspect you weren't even planning to make any trouble. You're just the perfect little innocent, aren't you?" she commented, somewhat sarcastically.

This was insane. Ginny Weasley was actually being almost nice to me, and I wasn't minding so much. That's not the way it was supposed to work. "Can I ask just what you're doing here?" There it was, almost back to my former indifferent voice. Some people said I had a cruel and sneering tone most of the time. Alright then.

And she wasn't affected. Not in the least. In fact, she smiled more. "If you're asking what I'm doing in this place at this time, well, I'm talking to you. Obviously. If you're asking what I'm trying to accomplish by talking to you, not much really. Just being civil to a fellow rule-breaking student."

She just wanted to be civil. "But-" I stopped. I wasn't going to bother asking why. "I'm just going to go now. Because . . . yeah." I walked away, leaving her standing in the hall. Strange night. I needed sleep.

* * *

1- Please, God 


	13. Hermione III

**Chapter 12: Hermione**

It made no sense to me. Most people saw me as someone who always needed to have all the answers, and I did enjoy being right for the most part. Being right was far more fun than being wrong. This, however, this little secret just entrusted to me, made no sense at all.

Ginny had come to my room early that morning, knowing the password to my private Head Girl quarters. I'd promised not to tell her secret before hearing it. After the fact, I wished I'd waited. I wished even more strongly that she'd never told me in the first place.

"I know it's strange, 'Mione. I know he's the last person on this earth I should fall for. Believe me, if he were the same evil bastard we've all known, I wouldn't have thought twice about him. But he's changed, I know he has." I wanted to believe her, simply because I didn't want her to be so excited over nothing.

"Ron will be absolutely furious with you when he finds out." Her face fell at those words. Her brothers meant the world to her, and she hated having them mad at her for any reason. "And he'll probably kill me when he finds out I knew and didn't tell him. For now, though, have fun. I trust you."

Ginny's face lit up as she processed my words. "You're not going to tell him? 'Mione, you are the absolute best! I promise to be really careful and all that. Don't worry; you won't regret this." A quick hug then she was running out the door.

This wasn't like me, not at all. Normally, I would not be keeping secrets from Ron or encouraging Ginny to run around with Malfoy of all people. What was my problem? Was it possibly due to the doubts plaguing me about my life and my future?

Or maybe I wasn't me at all. Maybe I'd been possessed but didn't know it. Is that even really possible? I don't know anymore. I'll admit that now. I will stand up and say that I, Hermione Granger, do not know. It's not as much of an obsession anymore, to know everything. Oh, I still love to learn, but I no longer have to run to the library the minute I'm not exactly sure about some minute fact.

Maybe Seneca affected me more than I thought during her brief stay. She had that uncanny ability to alter the people around her just by being innately her. Much like Harry. It wasn't a conscious decision on either's part, just something that happened.

I knew one thing for sure; I was thinking too much.


End file.
